No one lives forever
by Andromeda-elf
Summary: The fateful night when Lily and James died. Read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I owe nothing :)  
  
It was a stormy evening and leaves were falling from the trees. The rain was pouring from the sky as I looked through the window. I looked at the sky which was clouded and I could hardly see anything. My gaze travelled back into the room. The room was full of toys and there were posters of Quidditch players on the walls. There he was. My little boy. I didn't know how I could live without him and his father. They were my everything. They were my sunshine in the dark. I could hardly imagine how I could live without them. They were my reason to live.  
  
Harry was sleeping in his crib. I smiled to myself while looking at him. He was so much like James. Same unbearable hair, same face... except for eyes. Green eyes. My eyes. I could stare at him forever.  
  
Suddenly I felt someone pass his strong arms around my waist. I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth that spread through me.  
  
- Hi... - I heard his whisper in my ear.  
  
- Hey... - I smiled, turning around to face him. There he was. My husband. James Potter. After almost two years of our marriage I wondered how I could not like him when we were at Hogwarts. James bent down to place soft kiss on my lips and I grinned to his lips.  
  
- What? – he started grinning too.  
  
- You know it's Halloween... Maybe we should do something...  
  
- Maybe... - James smiled and kissed me again but suddenly he stopped, alarmed. – Did you hear that?  
  
- What... - I started and then I heard it too. It was a sound of door opening.  
  
James backed away from me and headed to the door.  
  
- James... Where are you going?  
  
- I'm going to check what it is, OK? – he answered and went closer to the door. But suddenly it burst opened and there were two figures standing on the doorway. One was tall and another around my length so around 5,5.  
  
A/a hope you enjoyed it. The other chapter will finish the story 


	2. No one lives forever the end

Disclaimer I owe nothing  
  
One was tall and another around my length so around 5,5. I looked at man's eyes and gasped - they were icy red and cruel. Reality hit me... It was Voldemort and ... and... Oh my god... Peter! Peter? He was... he was our secret keeper... why did he betray us? For what? Fame... Glory... Power... Maybe he was just jealous. Jealous of James' fame, popularity at Hogwarts? But was it a good reason to betray his best friend and his family? Betray people who helped him? Was it the right thing to do? Those thoughts kept swirling into my head but then I was pulled back to reality...  
  
- Move aside, Potter... - spoke cold cruel voice.  
  
I felt James pulling me behind him, protecting me from the evil that disturbed our peace.  
  
- No... - I have never heard so much defiance and bravery in James' voice. – You won't do any harm to my family... I won't let you...  
  
With a quick movement James moved me to the side and I fall to the ground. I heard many spells and curses being thrown at every direction. My heart ached when I saw James' face. There was despair and pain written on his features. Our eyes locked for a second and then green light blinded me. I saw as in the slow motion... James' face... His eyes that showed me his love... But then it was all gone... All gone... I didn't hear myself cry out... I was stunned... I couldn't move... I couldn't breathe... My heart screamed in agony... I only saw his body... His limp body on the floor...His sightless eyes...  
  
- NOOOOO... - I heard my own voice. – JAMES... WHY... WHY... Peter...  
  
Then suddenly I remembered my son... Harry... He had awakened by that moment and was crying. I saw evil creature moving closer to him. No – my minds screamed. I huskily stood up and ran to Voldemort's direction. I reached the crib and took Harry in my arms.  
  
- Move aside, silly girl... - Voldemort spoke.  
  
- No... Have mercy... have mercy...  
  
- I said move aside...  
  
- No take my life instead... Kill me... - I said, knowing what was about to come. I kissed my boy on his forehead and closed my eyes.  
  
I heard two words.  
  
- AVADA KEDAVRA.  
  
The green light hit me. I felt my soul leaving my body. I could feel my soul rushing from me and my heart stopping. I knew that someday someone will defeat Voldemort. Maybe it'll be my son? Maybe not... I and James will guard him always and forever... Until we meet there...  
  
THE END  
  
a/a I hope you liked it. Anyway review. 


End file.
